


Tastes Like Strawberries

by orphan_account



Series: You Can Cook For Me [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, LOTS OF CONSENT, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Subspace, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yukhei go home and give mark cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Maybe I’m just in some mood,” Mark crooned.  Through the screen, Mark could see Yukhei’s eyes move from his face down to the little exposed ass Mark had purposefully left on camera.  His eyes grew comically wide.  “Mark, do you have something you wanna show me?”“If I show you, will I get a reward?”“Absolutely.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: You Can Cook For Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911745
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	Tastes Like Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel (no need to read in advance) to my previous fic, so if anything sounds familiar, that would be why!
> 
> Also, Yukhei's cooking like a chef, cause he's a five star michelin.
> 
> Enjoy

Oh god, this was it. He was really going to do it.

Mark stared at the phone in his hand, waiting for Yukhei to text. Yesterday, he had requested that they could do a little nighty night Facetime. Yukhei didn’t know what was coming.

Mark, at 21 years old, wasn’t a virgin, but he wasn’t exactly active sexually either. In fact, his body count was one, and the name of that one belonged to Yukhei. His boyfriend. His lover. His cuddle buddy. He lost his V-card on his birthday, and he remembers it all: the party, Yukhei staying to clean up, Mark confessing his fantasy, and then Yukhei making love to him for the rest of the night. Oh boy, those times were confusing. Previously, he had thought he owed it to Yukhei for being such a good boyfriend, but Yukhei always told Mark to wait until he really wanted it deep down inside. A lot has changed since then, and now Mark is about to have video call sex with his boyfriend. Time is weird like that.

Mark’s phone lit up with a  _ ping _ , and sure enough, it was Yukhei.

**loveable dummy 💝**

Hey! Sorry for being late. You wanna call now?

Mark took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes for few seconds.

**m0rk**

Sure! I’ll ft you?

  
  


**loveable dummy 💝**

K!

Almost immediately after clicking the green button, Yukhei’s face popped up on screen.

“Hey there cutie!” he greeted.

“Long time no see. Or hear,” Mark responded, craning down onto his stomach to angle himself so Yukhei could maybe pick up what he was wearing.

The older groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I know, I know. This whole culinary trip is a mess anyways. I wish I could be back home, with you, but like, the extra credit for this is good.”

Mark scoffed. “It better be. 2 whole ass weeks? Do you know how much cuddling we could do in that time?”

“A lot,” Yukhei laughed.

“We could get other things done too, you know,” Mark blurted, realizing what he said and blushing brightly. Yukhei smirked.

“Don’t worry. When I get back, I’ll have plenty of delicacies to dine on.” Mark hummed and nodded his head slowly, trying his best not to rut down on the soft comforter. He could feel the tent underneath his lingerie grow, and he tried his best to not look like he wanted to be fucked silly at the moment.

Yukhei wasn’t dumb. “You liked that? Damn, I thought my dirty talk sucked.”

“Maybe I’m just in some mood,” Mark crooned. Through the screen, Mark could see Yukhei’s eyes move from his face down to the little exposed ass Mark had purposefully left on camera. His eyes grew comically wide. “Mark, do you have something you wanna show me?”

“If I show you, will I get a reward?” Fuck it, Mark hasn’t seen his boyfriend for almost two weeks, and he was horny and kinky. Yukhei had a habit of calling his hands baby hands, and now, Mark couldn’t disagree, because as he fingered himself every night, it became more and more difficult to find pleasure.

“Absolutely.”

Mark smiled as propped the phone on the stacked up pillows he had arranged for this purpose. He took a silent, shaky breath before standing on his knees and hiking up the oversized sweater he was wearing (which belonged to Yukhei). Yukhei gasped at the sight of Mark’s lacy underwear, its intricate lace contrasting against plump, smooth thighs. Heck, had Marked shaved for this occasion.

“Oh my god, I want to go home right now.”

“I bet you do,” Mark murmured, taking one of his hands and sliding it up his thigh sensually. “I want you here too.”

“Where?” 

“Huh?”

“Where exactly do you want me?”

_ Oh.  _ Mark’s eyes fluttered closed at the thought of Yukhei being there with him right now. What would the older do to him? He imagined lips trailing down his body, leaving blooming marks all the way from his neck to the sensitive spot in his inner thighs. Then, Yukhei would bury his face in between Mark’s cheeks and feast on him until Mark screamed. Those were the perks of having a culinary-school boyfriend: he knows how to indulge in something.

“I- I,” Mark stuttered. He wasn’t even touching himself, yet he felt the beginnings of an orgasm building in his stomach. “I want your lips here,” he said, pointing to his mouth. “And here,” he finished, trailing that hand down behind him, softly squeezing his ass.

“Mark, baby, I couldn’t understand the second part. Can you show me instead?”

“Oh!” he bumbled, embarrassed. He turned around and settled on his knees, dropping forward into his elbows and hiking up the sweater so that his cheeks were on display to the camera.

“I want your lips here too,” he repeated, taking four fingers and rubbing circles into the fabric right over his pucker. He continued this motion, giving experimental grinds against his hand, slow and steady so Yukhei could watch him. Speaking of Yukhei, the other was currently in awe. What demon had possessed Mark so that he was so bold? Either way, Yukhei wasn’t complaining one single bit.

“Uhhh Mark, I want to ask you something…” he said, still staring at how his boyfriend was caressing his core.

“Hmmmm?” Mark hummed, beginning to mewl slightly.

“I was wondering if I could take screenshots??? Or screen recordings or something. I just… I want to remember this, for uh… future use? I won’t show them or anything, and I’ll upload them onto a private USB so they’re not on my phone-”

Mark, almost giggled despite his current state. “Yes, Yukhei, you can. I want you to remember this.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess?”

“You’re welcome,” Mark answered, removing his hand to grab a pillow. “But I have to admit, you kinda ruined the sexy vibe.”

Yukhei let out a small giggle. “Fine, I’ll try my best to bring it back. Do you wanna hear a story?”

“What kind of story?”

“A dream story.”

Mark bit his lip and adjusted the pillow so it was in between his thighs. “Go ahead.”

“I had a dream,” Yukhei started. “Two nights ago. In that dream, I was in class, but it was night, and everyone was gone. And that’s when I heard you. You were calling for me. Moaning my name. Echoing through the halls, you kept chanting my name and sounding so gorgeous, and I was afraid that people could hear you from where they were partying in their dorms. And once I stepped off of campus, your voice was there too. It was like you were some sexy Casper ghost or something, and it’s not even October yet!”

Mark groaned in exasperation, and it was then that Yukhei noticed he was humping the pillow. “Khei, this isn’t really bringing back the -  _ hnnngh _ \- vibes.”

“Wait for it,” Yukhei said. He reached a hand down his boxers, picturing the following events in the dream. “When I got home, it finally sounded like your voice was in reach. And I found you in the bedroom, uh-  _ fuck _ \- ri-” Yukhei’s voice began to stutter as the dream became a clear picture in his mind.

“Yukhei,” Mark moaned. “What was I doing?”

“There was another me there, on the bed, and you were riding his face.”  _ Fuck, _ saying this dream out loud was a lot harder than he thought.

On the other end of the line, Mark whined. Mark had never really sat on someone’s face before, but just the thought of bouncing on someone’s tongue, gravity connecting his hole with a mouth, the idea of someone spreading his cheeks and holding him down turned him on so much. He wondered how Yukhei would do it to him, how he would warm him with blows of hot breath before grabbing fistfuls of ass and opening Mark wide. Yukhei seemed like the kind of person who would be ruthless, murmuring praise about how good he is, or how pretty he looks against his rim before pumping Mark up and down, tongue pointing deep inside of him.

Yep, Mark knew exactly what he and Yukehi were gonna do once Yukhei was home.

“Yea? You like that? Wanna ride my face when I get back?”

Mark nodded frantically as he humped the pillow even harder, dropping his ass against what he pretended was Yukhei’s sinful mouth. 

“In the dream, you were watching yourself in the mirror. You were watching yourself and pinching your nipples and screaming my name, and I got off of it in my dream. Got off of watching you in so much pleasure. And then your eyes rolled back and you came, and sure enough, I woke up.”

_ Oh my god,  _ Mark thought. The pleasure in his stomach became numbing, and his vision turned a splotchy white as he came to the idea of living in Yukhei’s dream. Strings of white cum painted the insides of the lingerie, and he fell forward onto the bed, almost knocking over the phone. Through the soothing hums that filled his ears, he could hear Yukhei whisper praise to him that made his heart flutter. It took a few minutes to really snap out of his drop into subspace, and he blinked slowly as he sat back up to find Yukhei smiling at him warmly through the screen.

“You did so well, Baby! Did that make you feel nice?”

Mark nodded, but Yukhei spotted a small frown on the younger’s face. “Markie, what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t hear you cum…”

“Oh Mark, don’t worry about that! I can always finish up later. As long as you enjoyed it, you know I enjoyed it as well,” he reassured, but Mark wasn’t about to give up so easily.

“I have something else for you, Khei.”

Yukhei froze.  _ What else would he have in store? _ “Hey, why don’t we save that for another time? I don’t want you to push yourself-”

“Wong Yukhei, I’ve been horny for the past 2 weeks, dreaming about you cumming, and I want it to come true. Right now.”

_ Damn, sassy Mark is kinda fucking hot _ , Yukhei thought. “Ok, baby, but please feel free to stop whenever. I don’t want to push you…”

“Yukhei, you’re not pushing me. Now, let me just get it really quick.” Mark hopped off of the bed, and started rummaging around in a drawer to find it.  _ So it’s an ‘it’? _ Yukhei questioned himself. Oh god, this was going to be fun.

“Aha! Found it!” Mark scurried back onto camera, holding something behind his back. “Are you ready for it?”

“Fuck, Mark, show it to me already,” he murmured, wondering what naughty surprise was in store. And alas, Mark pulled it out: a long, curvy, rubber wand with a little remote.  _ Fuck, is that- _

“Holy shit Mark, that’s a huge ass vibrator.”

Mark bit his lip to stop from laughing at Yukhei’s perplexed expression. “The sad thing is, it’s not as big as you…”

_ Oh my god oh my god oh my god _ . Yukhei was about to explode. “Is it going to fit?? Have you tried it before??? Please please please don’t hurt yourself!”

“Yukhei, if your huge ass 9 inch cock can fit in me, I think this baby can. And no, I didn’t try this before. I wanted to save this for you.”

_ Oh my god oh my god oh my god _ . Yukhei’s nerves were jittery in both arousal and in concern. “Ok, but like, stretch yourself first at least!”

Mark smirked. “In order to do that, I think I need to take this off,” Mark purred, thumbing at the hem of the underwear.

_ Yes please,  _ Yukhei’s mind told him. “Uhhh, can I - erhrmm- can a closer look?”

“Sure, you perv,” Mark retorted, laughing at Yukhei’s jokingly offended face. He tossed the pillow to the ground and angled the phone so it was slightly facing upwards. Then, he turned around onto his knees and fell back onto his ankles, cheeks pressing forward close to the camera, so that way, the center of Yukhei’s field of vision was juicy butt.  _ Screenshot time _ , Yukhei’s mind alerted as he drooled. 

“They’re- they’re so wet on me,” Mark whispered, already feeling his mind ease into that submissive mindset once again. Cheek pressed against the mattress, he reached his two hands pack to grope his soft globes and part them so that the underwear was the only thing hiding his soon-to-be exposed core.  _ Shit, fuck screen shots, it’s time to screen record, _ Yukhei’s mind supplied.

Mark’s hands trailed up to the waistband of the panties before slowly pulling them down over the swell of his ass, and Yukhei flat out moaned. This was the sight he loved the most (besides the rest of Mark of course): pure, lovable, lickable ass, right there for him to handle. Mark’s hands spread his cheeks, revealing his hole too, a baby pink that Yukhei knew would flush once toyed with. 

“Oh god, Mark, have you been fingering yourself?” The little rings of pucker seemed more stretched than usual, and he noticed the hole itself seemed to gape in the slightest. Shit, that was kinda sexy.

“Mhm. Am I a bad boy for doing that?”

“No,” Yukhei groaned. “Not at all. You’re so pretty. I just want to eat you up and then fuck you right now.” Speaking of any dick to ass action, Yukhei’s dick was getting painfully hard, yet he wanted to wait until Mark was penetrated before he could cum.

“I fingered myself before I called you. I knew it was big, so I didn’t want to waste time stretching myself out for you. Want it to fill me, and have you watch.” Yukhei could tell Mark was traveling even deeper into that headspace, and he knew this is where he needed to take control.

“I’m really excited for that, baby, but I need you to lube up, ok?” 

“Oki,” Mark replied, humming as he reached over for the lube all set out on the nightstand. He uncapped it and squeezed some onto his fingers, reaching back and giving an experimental stroke to his hole, before applying pressure with two fingers and massaging it as he did earlier. “Am I doing good, Khei?”

“Yes, you’re doing good! Take as long as you need, baby.”

Mark hummed in response, slowly easing in a finger, then two, and then three, all quite quickly. He groaned and mewled at the feeling, but it wasn’t doing much because he was all too used to it from the past 2 weeks.

Yukhei slipped his hand out of his boxers and shimmied out of them, before palming himself in rhythm with how Mark thrusted his fingers in him. He sighed contently as Mark started scissoring himself. “I think I need more lube,” Mark muttered, pulling his fingers out and reaching over, pressing the little nozzle of the bottle right up against his hole before squeezing, the watermelon scented gel dispersing, some heading inside of him. Yukhei moaned loudly to this, and in response, Mark pressed the tip of the nozzle inside of him and started squeezing some more, whining as the smooth feeling filled him. When he pulled it out, his core was covered in lube, and Yukhei swore he could’ve come just like that.

_ SELF CONTROL YUKHEI, SELF CONTROL!  _ His internal signals were blaring, and Yukhei had to pause from palming himself so he could breath. 

“Mark Lee, you’re a fucking wet dream.”

“I could say the same for you,” Mark murmured, turning around onto his back and spreading his legs for the phone. “I’m gonna do it. I’m putting it in.”

“Baby, please take it slow!”

Mark took a deep breath and brought the toy to his rim, running its tip in circles against it, before sliding it in. 

While it may have not been as pleasurable as being filled by Yukhei, this did the trick for now. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, a mix of pain and pleasure. But Mark loved the pain; loved the stretch. And so when the toy bottomed out against him, he sobbed loudly.

Yukhei, who was a bit preoccupied jerking himself off to the sight, immediately was concerned. “Mark? Baby, are you ok? You can take it out, it’s ok!”

“No!” Mark yelped. “Please - _ oh - _ don’t take it out! It feels so good; makes me feel fuzzy.”

“Ok then, but you know the drill: don’t-”

“-push yourself, I know I know. Now can we stop with the safety protocols and get to the fucking? What number should I start with?”

  
  


“Number?”

“The setting, Khei, what should I start with?”

Oh this was going to be fun.

“Well, uhhh,  _ shit _ , why don’t we start with one. Then, we’ll go up from there.”

“Whatever you say,  _ hyung _ .” Mark clicked the button on the remote and immediately whined at the buzzing sensation. “ _ Oh oh oh-  _ my god, Khei! It’s -  _ ah - _ so good already!”

Yukhei wrapped his hand around his leaking dick, softly twisting his fist up and down it. “I bet it is. Have you been filled like this recently?”

“N- n- no, Khei! Only my fingers. Baby fingers.”

The older chuckled. “That’s right, your baby hands. What's different about this compared to your baby hands?” Slowly, his voice started becoming more strained as his thrusts into his hand quickened. 

“My baby hands are too  _ -ooh- _ too small. Don’t stretch me nicely.” Mark retracted his hands from the vibrator and laid them out on the sheets near his head. Everything was so fuzzy and disorienting, but Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Hmmmm, you like a stretch? Is this good enough to fulfill that stretch?”

“Ye- YES!” As Mark shifted his hips, the vibrator pressed against his prostate, causing him to cry out. “I love this stretch. It’s big. Really BIG.”

“Ah, I see,” Yukhei crooned, and if Mark was looking, he would find a sly and sinister smile on Yukhei’s mouth. “Baby, why don’t you turn it up to two?”

“Tw- two?” Yukhei couldn’t see Mark’s face, but he would’ve guessed that Mark looked like a dream. “Yes baby,” Yukhei said. “Can you show me what two looks like?”

“I can!” Mark said confidently, reaching over for the remote and clicking it up a notch. Yukhei didn’t near the button click in order to tell he did it, cause all of a sudden, Mark let out a high whine and clenched tightly around the vibrator. “ _ Ah ah ah _ it’s m- milking me, Yukhei! It’s right there!”

Yukhei groaned loudly at his boyfriend’s words. “How does it make you feel?”

“Fuzzy, but in a good way! I’m so sen- sensitive!”

“Yes, you are. Baby, what would make you feel better?”

“I- I don’t know!!”

Yukhei grunted as he toyed with his tip. “Awww, a pity, because I know. Why don’t you turn it up?”

Mark, absolutely wordless, made a lewd noise in response before using his strength to reach over and click the little ‘up arrow’. Now, Mark let out a scream (thank god their apartment was off campus and to the corner of their building). “Yukhei!  _ Oh  _ Yukhei it’s so strong! I- I’m gonna cum!”

The other was now on the brink of his own release too, but he had one more thing in mind. “Not until you answer this question: what do you really want right now?”

“T-to cum?”

Yukhei would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t chasing an orgasm. “Here’s a hint: what do you wish was happening right now?”

And then it clicked in Mark.

“I -  _ hrnnngh _ \- I want this to be  _ you _ . You inside me. Stretching me nicely. I want you to cum in me. Please Yukhei, can we do it together?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yukhei smiled. “Let go, Mark. You can cum now.” 

And they both did at the same time, Mark’s eyes rolling up, Yukhei letting out a silent moan as he sank back into the pillows, streaks of their own releases on their stomachs. 

It took a few minutes for Yukhei to shake off the last bits of his orgasm, and that’s when he realized the vibrator was still on in a very overstimulated Mark. 

“Mmmm baby?” he asked, voice hoarse and thin. “Mark?”

Mark was currently very out of it, his mind fully enveloped by the safety net of his submissive headspace. He felt so very warm and peaceful and sleepy, and all he wanted to do was to curl up with Yukhei and drift off. In the back of his head, he heard Yukhei calling his name.

“Huh?” he answered, muscles relaxed, the post-orgasm effects kicking in. 

“Mark? Can you understand me?” Yukhei’s lover dropping into subspace wasn’t an out of the ordinary thing, and Yukhei has done a ton of research on aftercare and helping Mark feel as comfortable as possible while he was still out of it.

“Yes, Khei.” 

“That’s great, baby! Can you turn off the vibrator?”

Mark didn’t realize it was still on, and he clumsily reached for it, pressing the off button. He slid the thick toy out of his hole and dropped it off of the bed, closing his legs and curling up into fetal position so he could rest.

“Oh baby, I know you’re very sleepy, but there are some things you gotta do before you can rest. Can you stand up?”

“I wanna sleep though…” Mark replied, voice muffled. 

“Sleep will feel a lot better after you take a bubble bath!”

“Do we still have bubble soap?” Mark asked, peeking up to look at the camera. 

“Of course! It’s waiting for you in the bathroom.”

“Oh, ok,” Mark responded, slowly getting up and making his way to the bathroom. “Oh no, I almost forgot to bring you!”

Mark scurried back and brought the phone with him, Yukhei smiling at how cute his boyfriend was. From there, Yukhei guided Mark through the bath (“yes you can put the bubbles in now”), getting dressed in his favorite sleep set (AKA, Yukhei’s sleep set), and then changing the bed dressings and putting them in the wash (“no Mark, you can’t sleep on a bare mattress”). Finally, Mark found himself curled up in bed, body freshly washed, sheets new, and the stuffed watermelon that smelled like Yukhei in his arms.

“Make sure to plug in your phone!”

Mark, too sleepy to form words, nodded and reached over for the cable on the nightstand. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you up.”

“Huh?” Yukhei asked. “Mark, baby, don’t be sorry. We had a nice time, and I just wanted to make sure you stayed safe and okay afterwards.”

Mark yawned and snuggled closer to the watermelon. “I wanna sleep, but don’t hang up on me!” 

Yukhei smiled. “It’s okay! I’ll hang up when you’re asleep, is that okay?”

Mark nodded and then clicked the light off. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I love you.”

Yukhei’s heart fluttered. “I love you too.”

And with that, Mark drifted asleep, and Yukhei stayed on the call long after, gazing at the little sleeping silhouette that was the love of his life, before falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn, that turned out really soft.
> 
> Stay safe, kiddos! (Bro drop some fic ideas [they don't have to be smut])


End file.
